filthy_frankfandomcom-20200223-history
Brock Lee
Brock Lee, '''who's name is a pun on "broccoli" and Rock Lee from Naruto '''appears in WORST FILM EVER. Chin-Chin found him in the parking lot of the United Realms Headquarters along with Pookie and gives command of them to Frank. They became friends -or at least competitors- and betted against each other during the Crawfish Olympics. He also makes an appearance, though unnamed, in the book Francis of the Filth. Biography When Dade fell ill to an unknown illness, Filthy Frank had to seek out Chin-Chin for a cure. Chin-Chin informed him that a "Doctor Sack" in Neo-Pakistan could possibly heal Dade's ailments. However, the Dark Lord knew it would be suicide to send Frank alone without adequate protection and told Brock Lee and Pookie, the two of which he had found in the parking lot, to accompany Frank on his journey. The three traveled into Neo-Pakistan, disgusted from the terrors inside the Realm and finally made it to the office of Doctor Sack. Sack refused to help them, as he didn't want to get all Filthy by hanging around Frank. The ensuing argument eventually turned into violence, and Doctor Sack pulled out a gun and threatened the three. Brock readied his broccoli for combat, being the only one who Sack would admit was intimidating, but, as the rest of his compadres, shit bricks when Doctor Sack whipped out his big, long cane. Sack forced them to disarm, then shooed them out of his office, telling them never to return again. Brock Lee, his contract not yet over, followed Frank back to his lab and waited for orders. Suddenly, Frank ran over to his henchmen, telling them to get ready for a fight, but before he could explain anything, Racist Santa appeared, thirsty for Dade's chocolate blood. Brock sprung into action, his two pieces of broccoli by his side, and squared off with the S.O.B. It was a close match, but Brock Lee narrowly won, chasing Racist Santa out of the building. Sadly, Frank could not find a cure for Dade soon enough, and he died shortly afterward with Pink Guy at his side. Brock Lee, his contract fulfilled, decided to take up Crawfish Racing, although he always kept his broccoli with him, as a reminder of his epic quest. In the "ILLEGAL CRAWFISH RACING OLYMPICS" episode, Brock shows his distaste for Alpha Centurion who, soon after, was revealed to be The Shaman and the two began to fight. When The Shaman overpowered Brock, he called for Drone to help. The Shaman was most certainly terrified of Drone, as he is heard saying “oh shit!” under his breath right when Brock only just said his name, not even saying anything about helping out yet. Drone soon after began chasing after The Shaman and shooting an unknown type of missile. Although being shot with this powerful missile, The Shaman survives and is present in the next video. Brock has won 15 races and has lost 4,001. Brock is later seen as a gang member as he welcomes E.T. and Frank into their full-life experience lifestyle. E. T. quickly gains rep as he soon becomes one of the more influential gang members, and pushes Brock and Frank into dealing cocaine. When he consumes his own stuff and threatens to keep the business to himself, Brock argues with ET and they soon fight. The fight results in Pookie dying from internal bleeding, and Brock presumably keeps the business going, while E.T.'s status is unknown. It's also revealed that Brock can inhale the dank stuff via Broccoli. Abilities Broccoli Dueling Brock's skill at the art of Broccoli Dueling is unmatched; his powers were able to intimidate Sack and he was able to defeat Racist Santa in single combat. Though, The Shaman was able to overpower Brock even when using his broccoli skill. Notably, the name "Brock Lee" also resembles the word "broccoli", which might have been the influence of him using broccoli in combat, yet this is only speculation. Broccoli Smoking Brock can inhale any type of dank stimulant/and or depressant via his broccoli, revealed when he smokes (or possibly vapes like a Pussy) in E.T. 2... Major Battles * Frank, Pookie, and Brock Lee vs. Dr. Sack (Outcome: Lost) * Brock Lee vs. Racist Santa (Outcome: Won by surrender) * Brock Lee vs. The Shaman (Outcome: Interrupted by Drone) * Brock Lee vs. E.T., Frank, and Pookie (Outcome: Unknown) Trivia * Brock Lee is a pseudonym for the word Broccoli. ** Brock Lee might also be derived from the Naruto character Rock Lee since both characters share great fighting skills. ** Brock's first name comes from the Pokemon character of the same name as a reference of Brock Lee's high pokemon level. * Brock Lee has his own personal crawfish called Seabuiscut. ** This is a parodied name of the horse called Seabiscuit in real life. Category:Characters Category:Kokujin Category:Crawfish Racers Category:Frank's Friends Category:Human